Straatkatten
by Merdyff
Summary: Over een nachtelijk uitstapje van Professor Anderling.


**AN:** Dit verhaal schreef ik voor een schrijfwedstrijd op het forum van De opdracht was om een ongeloofwaardig idee zo te schrijven dat het canon had kunnen zijn.

**Straatkatten**

Minerva Anderling had nooit gedacht dat het mogelijk was dat iemand zo een arrogante kwal was als Gladianus Smalhart. Net als elke heks in de toverwereld had ze al zijn boeken gekocht en ze had vol bewondering over zijn avonturen en heldendaden gelezen. Ze had er naar uitgekeken om hem in levende lijve te zien en al zou ze het nooit laten merken of aan iemand toegeven, ze was in de wolken geweest toen ze van Albus had gehoord dat hij de beroemde auteur had aangenomen als leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.  
Dat was geweest vóór ze hem ontmoet had.  
Het had niet lang geduurd voor ze begon te wensen dat ze nooit gewenst had dat ze hem zou ontmoeten. Hij was zo vol van zichzelf dat ze aannam dat zijn kleermaker een extra groot gat in zijn kleurige gewaden moest voorzien opdat zijn dikke nek er zou in passen. Vandaag had zijn opgeblazen zelfgenoegzaamheid een nieuw hoogtepunt bereikt. Na de Zwerkbalwedstrijd had hij bedacht dat hij beter gebroken botten kon Helen dan Poppy Plijster – het idee! – en alle botten uit Potters arm verwijderd. Ze zou echt eens met Albus over Gladianus moeten spreken. Het was niet haar gewoonte om over collega's te roddelen, maar als hij zo verder ging, zou zijn incompetentie nog tot ongelukken leiden waar zelfs Poppy niets meer aan kon doen.  
Haar gedachten werden onderbroken door een getik op de ruit van haar kantoortje. Ze keek op en zag een grote kerkuil zitten met een brief aan zijn poot. Ze stond op van haar bureau en opende het raam. De kerkuil hopte naar binnen en stak zijn poot uit. Minerva maakte het grauwe touwtje los en nam de brief.  
Van zodra ze het perkament openvouwde, wist ze van wie de brief afkomstig was. Niet omdat ze het slordige handschrift herkende, maar door de walm van goedkope tabaksrook en verschraalde alcohol die eruit opsteeg. Ze las snel de paar zinnetjes die op het perkament stonden en schreef een kort antwoord op de achterkant.  
"Het is zinloos om te hopen dat hij ooit zal veranderen, zeker?" mompelde ze tegen de uil. De vogel oehoe'de bevestigend. Of ontkennend, ze sprak nu eenmaal geen Uils. De uil vloog weer weg en Minerva wist dat haar allesbehalve een rustige nacht te wachten stond.  
Toch begon ze aan de avond zoals ze aan elke andere zaterdagavond begon. Ze las een boek in de gemakkelijke stoel bij het haardvuur, met een glaasje Violierwater binnen handbereik. Om elf uur trok ze haar nachtjapon aan en kroop ze onder de wol. Het enige verschil met andere zaterdagavonden was dat ze de Wekbezwering die ze over het muziekdoosje op het nachttafeltje had uitgesproken, op half één had gezet in plaats van op acht uur.

Even wist ze niet wat er aan de hand was toen ze midden in de nacht gewekt werd, maar toen herinnerde ze zich de brief weer. Met een zucht sloeg ze de dekens van zich af. Het was weer eens tijd om een oude belofte na te komen.  
Ze wist wel zeker dat haar tante, de jongste zus van haar moeder, er geen idee van had wat ze van Minerva vroeg toen ze haar op haar sterfbed smeekte om een oogje op haar toen vijftienjarige zoon te houden.  
"Zorg er alsjeblieft voor dat hij niet in de problemen komt."  
In de problemen komen, daar was hij een kei in. Dat wist zijn moeder maar al te goed. Maar net als Minerva verwachtte ze dat dat aan de leeftijd lag. Als hij een paar jaar ouder was, zou hij wel inzien dat hij fout bezig was en Minerva beloofde dat ze er tot die tijd zou voor zorgen dat hem niets overkwam. Ondertussen waren al meer dan dertig jaren verstreken – aan het werkelijke getal dacht Minerva liever niet, dan ging ze zich zo oud voelen – en nog steeds kwam haar beschermeling van de ene netelige situatie in de andere terecht. En wanneer het weer eens te heet onder zijn voeten werd, was er altijd een uil die een groezelig stuk perkament naar haar toebracht.  
Minerva trok haar kamerjas met Schotse ruiten aan over haar nachtjapon, stak haar blote voeten in haar pantoffels en het volgende moment liep een cyperse kat het kantoortje uit.

Geruisloos zoals enkel katten dat kunnen, liep Minerva door het kasteel. Haar kattenogen zorgden ervoor dat ze uitstekend zag in het donker en al was ze ook als kat niet meer van de lenigste, deze vorm gaf haar nog steeds het voordeel dat ze zich erg snel kon verbergen wanneer ze iemand hoorde aankomen met haar scherpe kattengehoor.  
Ze glipte door de grote voordeur van het kasteel naar buiten en liep door het natte gras in de richting van de poort. Een gedrongen gedaante stond haar op te wachten. De geur die uit de brief was opgestegen, drong opnieuw haar gevoelige neusgaten binnen en ze wist dat hij het was.

Bij de poort nam ze haar menselijke gedaante weer aan.  
"Levenius Lorrebos, waar ben je nu weer in betrokken geraakt?" vroeg ze streng aan de man.  
Hij krabde in zijn onverzorgde, rossige stoppelbaard.  
"Ik kon het niet helpen, Min," zei hij hulpeloos. Minerva kende zijn manieren om haar medelijden af te dwingen maar al te goed en toch slaagde hij er telkens opnieuw in om van haar te krijgen wat hij wilde. "Een makker bij wie ik nog in het krijt stond, vertelde me over de geheime opslagplaats van een bende die zich bezig houdt met het smokkelen van antieke magische kunstvoorwerpen uit China. Hij vroeg me of ik hem wilde helpen met hun depot leeg te roven. Ik kon het hem niet weigeren, hij had me eerder geholpen met het verkopen van een paar namaak-Nimbussen voor veel geld. Zijn plan was om de voorwerpen bij hem thuis te verbergen en terug te verkopen aan de smokkelaars, maar zijn schoonmoeder kwam onverwachts op bezoek en die werkt voor het Ministerie. Dus hebben we een andere verstopplaats nodig."  
Minerva luisterde maar half naar de verwarde en ongeloofwaardige uitleg van haar neef. Ze was er van overtuigd dat hij vanaf het begin Zweinstein als verstopplaats in gedachten had gehad, maar zoals altijd wist hij het te brengen alsof het allemaal zijn schuld niet was en hij in deze smerige zaakjes verzeild geraakte zonder dat hij dat zelf wilde. Ze wist wel beter. Hij hield van de spanning en de opwinding die het overtreden van de wet met zich meebracht en hij hield vooral van de Galjoenen die het opbracht. De belofte om hem uit de problemen te houden was veranderd in het proberen om hem uit Azkaban te houden.  
Ze bromde afkeurend, maar opende toch de poort om hem binnen te laten. Hij hees de zware zak die hij bij zich had, op zijn schouder en volgde haar in de richting van het kasteel.

De tocht door het kasteel was het meest riskante deel van de onderneming. Om één uur 's nachts hoorden de gangen van Zweinstein verlaten te zijn, maar niet alle leerlingen hielden zich aan het verbod om 's nachts door de gangen te dwalen. Gelukkig lag Potter in de ziekenzaal en had de Wemeltweeling al voldoende tijd gehad om de keukens te plunderen om de Zwerkbaloverwinning van Griffoendor in de leerlingenkamer te vieren. Dat sloot al een aantal van de hardnekkige overtreders uit.  
Zonder problemen bereikten ze de zevende verdieping. Ze liepen een paar keer over en weer bij het tapijt van Barnabas de Onbenullige, tot er in de tegenoverliggende wand een deur verscheen. Levenius legde zijn hand op de koperen klink en duwde de deur open.

Het was niet de eerste keer dat Minerva in de Kamer van Hoge Nood kwam, maar toch stokte haar adem weer in haar keel wanneer ze de enorme ruimte betrad waar Levenius al meer dan eens zijn gestolen goederen had verborgen. En hij niet alleen. De immense hoeveelheid verborgen spullen ging het verstand gewoon te boven.  
Ze had de ruimte voor het eerst ontdekt toen ze zelf nog een leerling was en ze een plaats zocht om het resultaat van een mislukte spreuk die ze had uitgeprobeerd, een kussen met vogelpoten en gevederde vleugels die wild om zich heen sloegen, te verbergen. Sindsdien was het aantal verborgen spullen sterk toegenomen en het leek alsof de ruimte zelf meegegroeid was.  
Levenius zette de zak die hij meesleurde, onder een tafel waarop een stapel tijdschriften met verboden lectuur lag – hoe typisch – en zeulde er een beschadigd harnas naartoe om de plek te markeren. Minerva wist dat hij ooit een voorraadje Oude Klares Jonge Borrel was kwijtgeraakt in deze gigantische kamer en sindsdien geen risico's meer nam.  
"Klaar," zei hij. "Ik laat je wel iets weten als ik het kom ophalen."  
"Daar twijfel ik niet aan," zuchtte Minerva.

De dief en zijn medeplichtige gingen opnieuw op weg door het kasteel. De nacht verliep tot hiertoe vlekkeloos. Nog geen enkele keer hadden ze zich moeten verbergen achter een wandtapijt of tussen de harnassen omdat er iemand aankwam. De terugweg zou ook niet meer voor problemen zorgen, dacht Minerva, net op het moment dat ze bijna over iets struikelde. Levenius kon haar maar net op tijd vastgrijpen en zo verhinderen dat ze van de trap viel.  
"Wat is dit?" vroeg hij.  
Ze keek naar het obstakel dat ze op hun weg waren tegengekomen. Op de trap lag het versteende lichaam van een jongen, onbeweeglijk. Ze snakte geschrokken naar adem toen ze hem herkende als een leerling van haar afdeling.  
"Kasper Krauwel," bracht ze moeizaam uit. "Hij lijkt Versteend, zoals Mevrouw Norks."  
Onbehaaglijk keek ze om zich heen, op zoek naar een spoor van de aanvaller, al had ze geen idee waar ze naar op zoek was. Wezenloos staarde ze naar een tros druiven die naast het lichaam lag. Een overbekend geneurie dat hun richting uitkwam, deed haar weer bij haar positieven komen.  
"Je moet hier weg," siste ze tegen Levenius. "Nu meteen. Je geraakt er zelf wel uit, toch?"  
"Natuurlijk," zei Levenius en hij begon onmiddellijk van haar weg te lopen.  
"En Lor?"  
Hij draaide zich om.  
"Wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig."  
Hij knikte en verdween uit het zicht. Net op tijd, want het volgende moment kwam Albus neuriënd de hoek om, gekleed in een wollen kamerjas en met een slaapmuts op zijn lange, zilvergrijze haren.  
"Albus, wat goed om je te zien," zei ze. "Ik ging je net komen zoeken."  
"Goedenacht, Professor Anderling," zei Albus. "Ook op weg naar de keukens voor een kop warme chocolademelk?"  
Zijn helderblauwe ogen keken haar onderzoekend aan van achter de halvemaanvormige brillenglazen. Zoals zo vaak vroeg ze zich af of Albus wist dat ze onder zijn neus een kleine crimineel hielp om zijn gestolen goederen te verbergen. Bijna niemand wist dat Levenius Lorrebos familie van haar was, maar ze was er van overtuigd dat Albus dat wel wist, ook al had hij er nog nooit iets over gezegd. Het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein leek altijd alles te weten. Gelukkig keek hij ook heel vaak – toevallig of niet – net de verkeerde kant uit.  
"Er is een nieuwe aanval geweest," zei ze. "Een leerling, dit keer."  
Meteen was Albus één en al ernst. Hij onderzocht het lichaam van Kasper en bevestigde haar vermoedens. Toen zei hij dat ze hem naar de ziekenzaal moesten brengen.  
Terwijl ze de voeten van de jonge Griffoendor optilde, merkte ze dat een rosse kater met klitten in zijn vacht haar de hele tijd in het oog had gehouden. De kater knipoogde even samenzweerderig naar haar, voor hij zich omdraaide en wegliep.


End file.
